Alliances:JQA
See the Talk section for this page. About JQ Alliance Long Name: JQ Alliance Short Form: JQA Description: JQA was a small alliance that controlled the JQV5-9 area. Traditionally they tried to stay out of the politics of the larger alliances and mind themselves. At the start of January 2005 they came under pressure from ex-CA corps (now Imperium). JQA was unable to repel the invading force, and eventually disbanded at the start of February 2005. Website: http://www.trippin.34sp.com/eve/ EVE Info Page: N/A Contacts: N/A Political Traditional Regions Controlled: Parts of Syndicate (JQV5-9 and MK7-A0) Current Regions Controlled: None (Disbanded) Form of Government: Democracy Traditional Allies: Xetic, 3rd Front Traditional Enemies: Imperium Supremacy Piracy: Anti Pirate Corporations of Note: Raptus Regaliter, The Company, Solstice Inc Economic Stations: NPC Ores: Crokite / Dark Ochre Manufacturing: Several stations with factories/labs Military Military: Small but they have resisted invading forces for a surprisingly long time. Syndicate is an unusual region, and JQAs apace, particularly the JQV5-9 constellation, held particularly abundant rare ores in the same systems as NPC stations, this allowed alot of the JQA defence to be based upon docking and hiding when troble came. In those days the main defence of JQA was its small size and relative anonimity. The defence of JQA was later greatly improved by Arboc, when he was appointed Alliance Defence Commander. He organised regular patrols of JQA space and kept the region incredibly secure for a short time (althogh alot of JQAs tactics still relied upon massive blobs of 40+ battleships to try to kill 1 frigate that had made a system bookmark and gone afk) When JQA actually came under heavy assault, internal politics went a long way to rendering its military inert, and hence the full Military potential of the alliance was never fully tested. History History: JQA was orignally formed at the start of 2004, where they claimed the JQV5-9 constellation. Half a year on, they expanded to the MK7-A0 constellation as well, both in the Syndicate region. JQA tried to keep itself off the political map and stay neutral to everyone. Eventually, JQA attracted the attention of Supremacy as the ideal place for a new home. The war lasted a month, but eventually JQA was left broken due to internal disputes and bickering. JQA disbanded at the start of February, 2005. Internal politics played a large part in the colapse of JQA, with the greed of both the 2 main factions the primary cause. A number of (mainly the newer) corporations in the alliance, chief among them Solstice Inc., were dissatisfied with the allocation of belts/systems for mining. JQA had in its 2 home constellations a mix of Crokite systems and Dark Ochre systems, with the more recently expanded territories having mostly DO. Only a small number of the allocations had been altered since the alliances inception, leaving old corps such as TFC and Raptus Regaliter with a large share of the crokite for a very small percentage of the active playerbase, especially in terms of military contribution. The corps lead by Solstice had a continual campaign within the JQA senate for a re-allocation of belts, Raptus being an example of a 100+ strong corp that at the time had fewer than 15 active members, yet 12 belts of crokite mostly untouched, while corps such as the now deceased EY (80 or so members at the time) having 2 belts for 50+ active members. These corps with few active members also held a majority in the senate, with senators being based upon 1 senator/senate vote per 20 corp members, wether active or alts. This internal bickering severely hampered the defense of JQA when attacked by the CA forces. They were unable to agree upon a course of action, and the Alliance Defense Commander, Arboc, who had switched corps from TFC to Solstice Incorporated, suffered from an extreme lack of diplomatic ability, and had managed to antagonize 3FA enough that they broke off diplomatic relations; through actions that bordered on piracy within the border systems, (such as attacking all non-friendlies in M2-CFI, the gateway to JQA space, and a regional hub in syndicate) and making grand expansionistic claims to space, claiming Y9G-KS, a system inhabited by Pirate corporations, but formerly under the jurisdiction of 3FA, who still held that it was theirs by right. Being as Y9G was a Crokite system, both alliances saw it as extremely profitable. For 3FA, whose home systems held only Dark Ochre, it meant access to Crokite, and for JQA it meant room for expansion and the possible alleviation of the belt allocation crisis in the senate. Following the withdrawal of 3FA from its alliance with JQA, Swordmyst under orders from the Alliance, as CEO of Solstice then lead Solstice and the JQA Naval Group along with and the other newer, more militant corps of JQA in raids upon 3FA. This lead to a NAP from 3FA with the Ex-CA invaders. This was planned as a distraction for JQA to pull out from its deep core systems. For weeks prior Solstice had cooperated with the Senate in planning a phased withdrawal from the contested zones around JQV. The pilots of Solstice ran smuggler runs with industrials as well as protected convoys at all hours of the clock near 24 hours a day for weeks to insure that the vast wealth of the Alliance was returned to secure and safe space. Seeing as most of the Alliance was made up of industrialists, the bulk of the mission fell on the pilots of Solstice and the few combat pilots from the smaller corporations. Battling during the day and smuggling things out at night(non prime time hours), the Solstice pilots more then earned the respect of even their enemies who laid siege to every path in and out of space. Most of JQA cleared out of the region, TFC remained under the gaze of the invading Ex-CA forces (most of which had left when there was nothing left to fight) and a number of Solstice/Unforgivn pilots remained, running skirmishes against both TFC, 3FA, and the Ex-CA invaders for some weeks. During this period even the enemy did not realize that the bulk of the Alliance had left the pocket. Approximately two weeks later, a reinforced Solstice (which had taken up a lot of members from the other JQA corps, and at that time had amalgamated Pantera Technologies, another Ex-JQA corp) later took the former JQA space back from TFC et all, only to withdraw against a former TFC/Raptus group which attacked with the aid of hired mercenary groups. Before withdrawing, the fighting was brutal as it seemed that Solstice and its pilots were willing to lose everything to prove a point against their old bickering foe Raptus. The area to this day remains unclaimed. Forum Discussions of Note JQA disbands 3FA ends treaty with JQA EY leaves the JQA due to Solstice Inc attacking friends